Shugo Chara: Highschool days!
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Amu and the gang are finally in high school! But not at just any high school; Ouran Private Academy! Plus there is another member of the gang in this story, Amu's older twin sister Aki. So this whole thing is defiantly gonna be crazy I can promise you. Is there gonna be romance to even this whole thing out? Amu x Ikuto, Oc x Hikaru, Yaya x Honey, Rima x Nagihiko, Haruhi x Tamaki


Shugo Chara: High School Days!

* * *

**Summery: Amu and the gang are finally in high school! But not at just any high school; Ouran Private Academy! Plus there is another member of the gang in this story, Amu's older twin sister Aki. So this whole thing is defiantly gonna be crazy I can promise you. But... Is there gonna be romance to even this whole thing out?  
**

**Amu x Ikuto, Oc x Hikaru, Yaya x Honey, Rima x Nagihiko, Haruhi x Tamaki, .**

**Himitsu: This is my first Cross over fic and my first Shugo Chara fic so please not flaming! Thank you sooo much for reading! P.S I know Aki is a Japanese boy's name, I decided to use a boy's name that sorta rhymed with Amu's name. Plus it'll add come comedy to the story and just to clarify. Aki is Amu's older twin sister. Enjoy! P.s. The Charas are in this and Aki's Charas have to do with her personality. Aki's personality: She's shy around people she doesn't know but once you get to know her she's this energetic ball of fun! She does tend to be very lazy in the mornings and she is quite the wallflower and has a hard time opening up to people and so her wish was that she could be free to talk to people without being so shy.  
**

** (Amu POV)**

High school great... Just great... And I thought it wouldn't in such a huge school for flipping rich kids! But of course everyone wanted to try to get scholarships for the giant pink school. I decided to go with it thinking 'Psh! There's no way in hell we'll actually all get scholarships to that place'. But of course I was wrong! I was currently walking to school tugging my half awake older twin sister Aki to school. "Nooo... I dun wanna go to school sis!" Aki whined. "Sorry Aki but you're the one who stayed up late putting the finishing touches on everyone's uniforms" I replied sighing.

Oh if you're curious what I meant by 'you're the one who stayed up late putting the finishing touches on everyone's uniforms' I'm referring to the fact that my sister makes clothes. She's actually very good at it too and make's all of the clothing my family has and wears. And she got special permission to make special personalized uniforms for our group of friends and the head master said yes but on the condition that they all have the school crest on them somewhere. So yeah... As you can see Aki was way over her head since she put off on making them until there was only one week of summer left. "Amu! Why are you killing me!? Couldn't you have let me sleep in for a least five more minutes?" Aki whined before yawning.

"No. Mama said she wasn't going to take us to school in the car so I had to drag you out of bed and I had threaten you to get out of bed saying that I'd kick you're butt if you didn't" I replied with a stern tone.

"Yeah and that only partially worked 'cause you had to dress me into something decent since I refused to change into my uniform or let you change into yours since they were a surprise and everyone agreed to change into them when we got to school" Aki replied with a half sleepy half smug tone.

I could she was smirking even though she was still half awake. IT hit me.. I was carrying the large bag that had all of the uniforms and pieces of clothing along with shoes that went with them.

"Aki why the hell am I carrying your bag!?" I shouted at my lazy older twin.

"Dunno... I just pointed at the bag before we left and you grabbed it and then you took off with me and the bag" Aki replied lazily shrugging her shoulders. I sighed and kept on walking ignoring the feeling I had of wanting to just leave Aki behind to find the school on her own.

Finally at school our little gang of the old Guardians met up at the gates. Aki seemed noticeably more awake too awake... I just shrugged the feeling off tossing the large and heavy bag at Aki. She caught it with ease and she set it down unzipping it and taking out a bag that had a hanger sticking out of it. She then tossed it at Kukai.

"Kukai.." She said mentally noting it. She then pulled out another holding it out.

"Yaya" she said. Yaya smiled gleefully and she took it. She then pulled out another chucking it at Ikuto.

"Ikuto..." she said frowning. She then pulled out another.

Utau" she said. Utau took smiling slightly at her best friend. Another and another... It went on and on until she got to me and her.

"Okay now lets go to the bathrooms and change!" Yaya declaired. On to the bathrooms we go...

** (Aki POV)**

YAY! Everyone is gonna look so awesome in my uniforms! Even stupid Bakaneko... Utau and the other girls are gonna look so cool! I was waiting outside of the bath room stalls of the girls bathroom with Amu and Rima.

"Oi! Yaya are you almost done?" Amu asked banging on the stall door that Yaya was behind.

"EEP! A-Amu-chi don't do that you scared me!" Yaya squeaked.

"Are you done yet?" Amu asked.

"Yep!" Yaya replied. Yaya then came out with a huge grin on her face. Yaya's uniform consisted of a light pink and dark pink plaid pleated skirt, a white button up shirt, a black blazer that had an Ouran crest on both of the sleeves just below her shoulders. A cute pink ribbon around her neck rather than a tie, and mismatched thigh high socks one was blue with yellow stars and the other was white with pink, orange and blue thin stripes and the finishing touch on her feet was a pair of clunky gothic Lolita black Mary-Janes to add a cutesy look to it.

"Aki-chi I love it thank you so much!" Yaya said twirling. She then hugged me.

"I'm done" Utau said before walking out of the bathroom stall.

"Oh wow Utau you look great!" Amu said smiling.

"Thank you" Utau said. Utau's uniform consisted of a black skirt that was similar to the skirt on the dress she used to wear, a white button-up short sleeved shirt with the sleeves slightly puffed, a black leather jacket that was cropped to end right above her rib cage and the collar was tall and reached just about a hair past her jaw, a black tie with a white angel halo stitched onto it with angel wings and then in red horns and a devil tail. The tie had the Ouran crest on it, and then on her legs was a pair of white thigh high socks and knee high black zip up heeled combat boots.

"Thanks for making it Aki. Now I'll be able to keep girls away from Ikuto" Utau said smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"And I thought you and Kukai were dating. You're still way too over protective of you're brother" I said with a joking tone.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever..." Utau mumbled blushing slightly and she walked over to Yaya.

"Kay! Amu and Rima you're turn!" I said.

Amu and Rima went into separate stalls.

"I can't wait to see how they look on you!" I squealed in happiness.

"Otaku..." Rima said.

"I heard that!" I shouted. The other girls started to giggle.

"Hurry up you two I wanna see!" I said.

"Don't look yet I wanna do my hair!" Amu said running out of the stall grabbing her hair brush from her bag. After a few minutes Rima came out.

"Rima you look so cute!" Yaya squealed. Rima's uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a black blazer, a red plaid pleated skirt, white knee high socks and black mary janes and cute black headband with a black bow and a black tie that had the Ouran crest on it. Rima looked at me with a small smile and she said.

"Thank you Aki"

"You're very welcome Rima" I replied with a smile.

"Kay all done you guy's can look now" Amu said. We did just that, Amu had a big happy smile on her face and she twirled around a little. Amu's uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a red plaid tie that was tied loosely, mismatched one thigh high sock and the other knee high, the thigh high was black and red and the knee high was white and black, a black blazer that had the ouran crest on the sleeves, a red plaid pleated skirt with gold chains, and a pair of black uniform shoes, her hair was done the way she'd usually have it for school and to top it off she had her chara egg holder strapped to her waist with the chain belts.

"Aki this is amazing!" Amu said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Okay now it's you're turn!" Amu said and with that all of the girls pushed me into one of the bath room stalls. I sighed.

"You guys..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll bet Kairi can't wait to see how you look" Yaya said smiling brightly. My face more than likely turned as red as my hair.

"Y-Yaya don't say that!" Amu said.

"Why?" Yaya asked. Then whispers started to fill the room.

"NO WAY! Seriously!?" Yaya shouted. Which was followed by loud.

"SHH!'s" From Amu and Utau.

Not long afterwards I came out with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I said that Aki-chi..." Yaya said. Her head was low and she had a small frown that said it all, she was mad at herself. I smiled and patted her head.

"It's okay Yaya You didn't know that Kairi and I broke up" I said.

"Anyways changing the subject to make it happier in here, Aki you look really cute" Amu said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said looking down at my shoes. My uniform consisted of a black button up shirt, a white blazer with the Ouran crest on the sleeves like Amu's, a white and black plaid pleated skirt, mismatched one thigh high sock and the other knee high, the thigh high was black and red and the knee high was white and black like Amu's but we wore them on the opposite legs, silver chains on my skirt, a black cat collar with a silver bell around my neck, on my feet was a pair of black and white ankle high all-star converse and my natural bright blood red hair was tied into pig-tails.

"Okay I think were ready to go show the boys our uniforms" Amu said.

"Yes but it still makes me sad that they only wanted me to make the boys uniforms the same as the ones from here I didn't even get to personalize them!" I said before sighing sadly.

** (With the guys Aki POV)**

"Great job shorty!" Kukai said patting me on my head. I stared up at him growling in annoyance.

"Don't do that just because I'm shorter and younger than you doesn't mean you can just tease me about my height! Same with Amu!" I said jabbing a finger at him.

He backed away slowly putting his hands up in surrender.

"Kukai... Leave Aki alone!" Utau said swatting at Kukai's hand.

"Sorry Aki..." Kukai said.

"Okay guys so now we need to find the chairman's office" Nagihiko said pulling us out of our conversation.

"Yep!" Yaya said smiling widely.

We wandered around the school for a bit until a dude with bright blonde hair and violet-blue eyes came up to us.

"Excuse me but are you the new students?" He asked.

"Yes we are" Amu said. I stared at the guy. He was quite tall, much taller than Amu and a few inches taller than Nagi, Kukai or even Tadase for that matter!

_'You can do it Aki! Say hello and smile! make a good impression on him!' A voice said._

_'But... I-I can't. What if I mess up and say something wrong?_' I thought looking at the floor.

_'Let me help you! I promise you everything will be just fine' _The voice said.

_'Who are you?' I asked._

_'I am your would be self Lala! I still have yet to hatch but I promise soon you'll get to meet me in person' Lala said with a reassuring tone._

_'Now repeat after me Aki-chan!' Lala said. _

_'Um... Okay I guess...' I thought. _

_'From a girl' Lala said. _

_"From a girl..." I repeated. _

_'Who is shy and silent on the outside' _

_"W-Who is shy and silent on the outside..." _I repeated.

_'To a girl who is happy and friendly with out worry of being shy!' _

_"To a girl.. who is happy and friendly with out... Worry of being shy!" I said in a whisper._

_POOF! _My hair clips had changed from white X shapes like the ones my sister wears into hair clips that are cute chibi wings one is white and the other is black. Then they suddenly turned white.

A smile suddenly was forced on my face and I beamed up at the tall guy.

"Hi there my name is Aki Hinamori! What's your name?" I said cheerfully.

"Why hello there Princess, my name is Tamaki Suoh" the tall guy said takking my hand in his and he kissed the back of my hand.

What the heck is going on?! I still smiled at him my cheeks tingled a bit.


End file.
